El otro extremo de mi hilo rojo Jeff The Killer
by PikoPiko-TheKiller
Summary: ¿Y si...el final de tú hilo rojo terminara en el dedo de la persona menos esperada? En el dedo de...Jeff the killer. Tú antiguo mejor amigo...y casi novio. Quien desaparecio y te...abandono en el peor momento. ¿Perdonarias y saldrias con quien te abandono y asesino a tus padres? Me lo pregunto muy seguido.
1. Chapter 1

**El otro extremo de mi hilo rojo;**

**Jeff The Killer.**

_Día 1: Un poco sobre mí._

"Sin nada que hacer, descanso todo el día, no tengo ocupaciones. Ya que no fui a la universidad(No podía pagar), trabajo de mesera y a veces…umm, no importa. Tengo 2 trabajos, no gano bastante. No importa.  
Sola en casa, nunca hay nadie. A veces están mis amigos, pero casi no vienen.

Um, tengo 18 años.  
No tengo…no tengo padres, así que no paso tiempo con nadie.

¿Qué les paso? Murieron mientras venían caminando a casa.

¿Quién fue? Yo sabía quién los mato…pero a la vez no. No recordaba el nombre era algo como…._Jeff_. Jeff no se que mas.

Solo estoy yo y mi hermana, la cual me odia, me culpa de lo ocurrido, pues bueno, yo sugerí que salieran a cenar."

*Toc toc toc sonó la puerta. Corrí a abrir, estaba sola y necesitaba compañía*

Ágata: ¡Hola!

-Uh, era mi prima-  
Tú: ¡Hola! *Dije con una sonrisa*

Ágata: Vine a desearte feliz cumpleaños de parte de todos *Me dio un abraso*

Tú: Gracias.

Ágata: Bueno, debo irme rápido a trabajar. Lo siento, adiós. –Se fue-

*Solo cerré la puerta. Esperaba una verdadera felicitación, no una obligada porque doy pena.  
Me pase mi puto cumpleaños leyendo en internet. Nadie llamó o vino. Todos olvidaron por completo mi existencia.  
Me prepare para ir a dormir, me puse mi pijama, que es solo una camiseta vieja y un short.

Me lave los dientes y me acosté.  
Sentí frío así que cerré la ventana.

Aun así no podía dormir, algo me incomodaba, no sabía qué.

Cerré los ojos e intente dormir otra vez, se me hizo imposible, no podía y ya me dolían los ojos por el sueño que tenía.

Escuche un golpecito en la ventana. Una rama del árbol seguramente.

Toc, toc. La ventana otra vez, ¡Que molestia! La abrí para que me dejara en paz.

Cerré los ojos para intentar dormir otra vez, pero escuche otro ruido. No la ventana, esta vez una envoltura del piso que yo deje.

Observe disimuladamente, una figura quieta pisando el papel. Posiblemente una mujer , por el cabello largo que logre ver.

X: ¿Qué miras? Duerme otra vez. *Dijo una voz masculina. Era un hombre. Adulto al parecer. ¿Qué hacía en mi habitación?*

Tú: ¿Quién eres y porque estas en mi habitación? ¡Sal ya!

X: No tengo que obedecerte, ve a dormir

Tú: ¿No me obedecerás? Entonces tampoco te obedeceré a ti.

X: Que lista, pero ya dormirás, debes tener sueño.

Tú: No tengo sueño, y no puedo dormir si un hombre **ESTA EN MI HABITACIÓN OBSERBANDOME**.

X: ¡Hahaha! –Se se puso a reír- Tienes toda la razón, yo tampoco me dormiría ahora.

Tú: ¿Qué vas a hacer si me duermo?

X: ¿No sabes quién soy verdad?

Tú: No te puedo ver.

-La figura se acerco más, pero no tanto, aun estaba lejos. Entre cerré los ojos para verlo mejor. Era...el asesino de mis padres.

Era, _Jeff the killer_.-

Tú: Tú…e-eres….*Comencé a tartamudear*

Jeff: Al parecer si me conoces

*No pude dejar de observar su rostro, me inquietaba, pero me llamaba la atención, no porque tuviera esa enorme sonrisa cortada o los ojos bordeados de negro.

Había algo….que se me hacía familiar.

Pero era imposible recordar algo.

Era difícil de saber si tenía el rostro tan…eh, diferente al de una persona normal.*

Jeff: ¿Qué miras? –Repitio- Vuelve a dormir.

Tú: No dormiré. Vas a matarme.

Jeff: Estas en lo correcto.

Tú: Pues ven ya. Ni quería vivir de todos modos.

-Comenzó a caminar hacía a mi…

Nerviosamente me levante y me arrincone…me daba miedo obviamente.

Comencé a sentir desesperación. Avanzaba tan lentamente, deseaba que ya estuviera frente mío y acabara con esto, que acabara con mi temor.-

Tú: ¡Deja de caminar tan lento y mátame ya!

Jeff: ¡Eres tan graciosa! ¡Incluso en un momento como este me haces reír! –Se reía fuertemente, de manera psicópata, me daba miedo…

Espera, ¿Se reía de mi?-

Tú: ¿De qué te ríes? Si vas a matarme hazlo más rápido, me desesperas.

*Comenzó a reír más fuerte.

Tenía un alto sentido del humor al parecer.*

Tú: Dios, estos psicópatas de hoy en día.

Jeff: ¡HAHAHAHA! –Comenzó a caminar hacía la ventana. Y se…¿Y se lanzo? Pero que mierda? ¡Mi habitación esta en el segundo piso! Fui a verlo, se fue corriendo y desapareció entre los arboles.-

"Probamente esta sea la noche más rara de mi vida.  
Pero al menos esto viva , ¿No?

¿Y si regresa? No saldré viva de la próxima, de eso estoy segura"


	2. Chapter 2

**El otro extremo de mi hilo rojo;**

**Jeff The Killer.**

Día 2:

"Desperté pensando en lo de ayer.

¿Qué había sido eso? No le daré importancia, pero ojala no regrese.

Al terminar de bañarme recibí una llamada.

"**Estas despedida."**

Supongo que lo merecía, no fui a trabajar en 3 días…

Ahora sí. Si él quiere puede matarme."

*Salí a caminar. No tenía nada que hacer como siempre. Esto ya se puso muy aburrido.

Vi un parque "Para niños" pero esta tan mal cuidado que no hay ni adultos allí. Además, suelen haber accidentes allí, tanto choques como robos, asesinatos…etc.

No es un lugar muy lindo, los juguetes para niños están rotos y sucios. El suelo es solo tierra con un poco de césped.  
No sé porque, pero me gusta estar aquí. Jamás me eh encontrado con alguien aquí. Me parece…tranquilo.

Me senté sobre un árbol y me "acosté" sobre el.

Me sentí…libre, y feliz. Como si no tuviera problemas.

Me quede allí todo el día.

Había algo aquí que me hacía sentir tan feliz. Pero no sé qué.

Me levante un poco, y vi una sombra sentada en el suelo. Lo vi desde atrás. Me baje y comencé a caminar hacía él o ella, estaba con capucha puesta.

Camine lentamente para no hacer ruido.

Ya un poco cerca (Pero no tanto) me…¿Me lanzo un cuchillo sin mirarme?

Jeff: ¿Estás loca también? ¿Cómo se te ocurre acercarte a un homicida?

Tú: Ah, tú.

El se levanto. Y camino hacía mi. Me empujo y caí sentada.

Agarro su cuchillo y me observo.

Jeff: ¿Qué me miras? ¿Mi rostro se te hace hermoso? Porque si es así, tiene un gran gusto.

Tú: Vaya, que vanidoso eres.

Jeff: ¿Vanidoso? No lo soy, realmente soy hermoso.

Tú: Claro.

-Comenzó a reír suavemente y empezó a caminar y se subió al árbol en el que me subí yo.-

Jeff: Vete.

Tú: ¿O si no…?  
Jeff: Te mato.

Tú: Puedes matarme cuando quieras, no me importa.

Jeff: ¿Enserio? Espera mi visita de hoy.

Tú: Mierda.

-Comencé a caminar sin rumbo a cualquier lado.

Después de un rato se hizo de noche.

"Espera mi visita de hoy"

Será mejor que vaya a casa a cerrar las ventanas, no quiero que se me aparezca.

Comencé a correr.

Cuando llegue, cerré las ventanas que habían, entonces entre a mi habitación…-

Tú: ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS HACES EN MI HABITACIÓN?!

Jeff: Esperándote.

-Jeff estaba sentado en la ventana-

Tú: Ah.*Me acerqué a mi armario y saque lo que uso para dormir* Quiero dormir. ¿Puedes irte?  
Jeff: Regresare. *Salto por la ventana otra vez*

-Que tipo más anormal.

Me puse mi ropa de dormir. Me acosté y comencé a dormir…

…-

Tú: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! –Grite con todas mis fuerzas- ¡JODER HIJO DE PUTA QUE PUTO SUSTO ME HAZ DADO!  
Jeff: ¿Así saludas? –Pregunto riendo-

Tú: ¿Qué demonios haces en mi cama y que le hiciste a mi brazo?

Jeff: ¿Qué no ves? Obviamente le hice a tu brazo una que otra cuchillada mientras dormías.

Tú: Te haré saber que no me duele.  
Jeff: ¿Y a mí qué?

Tú: Nada. Ahora, explica que carajos haces en mi cama.

Jeff: Te dije que regresaría y cuando volví estabas dormida así que me acosté aquí para asustarte, y lo logre.

Tú: Pues felicidades. –Empecé a patearlo para que callera de la cama-

Jeff: Que educada. –Estaba sentado en el suelo-

Tú: ¿Por qué no me has matado?

Jeff: Adiós. –Corrió a hacía la ventana y se lanzo-

Que persona más extraña.

Me quede pensando ¿Por qué aun no me mata? Es una tortura el que venga con intenciones de matarme, y me termine asustando y se vaya sin asesinarme?

Esta realmente loco.

Quede dormida.

"_¡Hola!"_

_Saludo alguien, de repente mire mi alrededor y estaba en el mismo parque de hoy._

"_¿Hola?" –Respondí al chico que parecía tener unos 13 años.-  
_

_El chico río y me abrazo._

"_¿Quién eres?" –Pregunte, de repente note que me veía más joven. Parecía que yo tenía 13 también.-_

"_¿Estás bien?" –Pregunto un poco preocupado-_

"_Sí. ¿Quién eres?" –Pregunte otra vez-_

"_Debes estar medio dormida si no me recuerdas" –Puso su mano en mi cabello y me comenzó a despeinar un poco- Bueno, debes estar loca, pero soy-_

Entonces, antes de decir su nombre, comenzó a desaparecer todo nuestro alrededor. El parque se torno oscuro y sucio otra vez. Pero con algo que hoy no hay, manchas de sangre. Como me distraje, no vi que el chico se cambió de posición, estaba más lejos, parado junto a un árbol. No me estaba mirando, yo lo veía desde atrás.  
"¡Hey!" –le grite-

_No me contesto._

"_Hey…" –Dije más bajo-_

_Su ropa comenzó a cambiar también._

Ahora llevaba una sudadera blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos negros.

Se volteo.

"¿Qué?" –Me grito a lo lejos-

Su rostro cambio de expresión, paso de estar feliz a estar triste. Lo único que seguía igual era su cabello, seguía siendo castaño. Y sus ojos azules que se notaban desde lejos.

"_¡¿Qué?!" –Me grito enojado-_

Entonces desperté.  
Definitivamente, este es el sueño más raro.

"Lo más raro es que, me parecía haber visto antes esas características.  
Y me refiero al color de los ojos y el del cabello.  
La ropa era obvia, era la ropa de Jeff.  
¿Por qué la llevaba este chico tan diferente?

¿Por qué cambio tan rápidamente el entorno y su humor?

¿Y las manchas de sangre?  
¿Tendrá algún significado el sueño? O quizás solo fue un sueño random y no deba darle importancia…

No lo sé. Pero me desespera no saberlo.

Me quede mirando el techo durando minutos tratando de encontrarle sentido alguno.  
Sigo sin entender.  
Puede que sea, parte de mi pasado. No lo sé. Ya que no recuerdo nada de mi vida adolecente.  
Borre mis recuerdos. No creía necesitarlos ya que…fue un tiempo triste para mí. Lo único que recuerdo es el accidente de mis padres y que mi hermana me odia. Nada más.

Y no me interesaba no recordar.

Pero ahora…Me parece necesario.

Baje a buscar de comer.

Tú: ¿Y ahora que haces en mi cocina?

Jeff: *Sentado en una silla* ¿Ya te acostumbraste a que este en tu casa?  
Tú: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Jeff: No me estas gritando

Tú: Tienes razón…Ejem. ¡¿Qué haces en mi cocina idiota?! –Le grite-

Jeff: ¿Así saludas en la mañana? –Se río-

Tú: Sí. ¿Qué te estás comiendo?

Jeff: Pues tus dulces.

Tú: ¿Con el permiso de quien?

Jeff: No necesito que me digas que puedo hacerlo

Tú: Ay, que rebelde.

Jeff: No me provoques.

Tú: No me das miedo.

Jeff: ¿Enserio? –Se levanto. Y se me comenzó a acercar, esta vez más rápidamente-

Tú: Mentira, mentira, mentira…

Jeff se acerco y me acorralo en una esquina.

Jeff: ¿Sigo sin darte miedo? –Pregunto muy cerca de mi rostro-  
Tú: S-sí me das miedo, y-yo solo decía…por joderte…

Jeff: Umm…-Saco su cuchillo y lo puso en mi garganta-

Tú: N-no por favor…-Mi cara ya está demostrando que si me da miedo, y mucho miedo-  
.

.

.

.

"¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Se río Jeff. "Pero que tonta eres si creíste que te mataría!" dijo entre carcajadas el idiota.

"¡Pero qué odioso eres!" –Le grite molesta-

Jeff se alejo y se sentó otra vez a terminar de comer.

Yo solo hice un _facepalm_(?).


	3. Chapter 3

El otro extremo de mi hilo rojo:

Jeff The Killer

Día 3:

Jeff: ¿Qué te pasa? –Dijo riendo-

Tú: Eres raro.

Jeff: No. Yo solo soy único

Tú: ¿Por qué siempre vienes a mi casa?

Jeff: ¿Te molesta?  
Tú: Sí.  
Jeff: Pues que pena. Vendré de todos modos.

Tú: ¿Y si cierro las ventanas?

Jeff: Las romperé. –Dijo burlón-

Tú: Ah.

Hice como si no estuviera hay y me hice cereal con leche.

Me senté y comencé a comer.

Jeff: Así que te gusta la leche…

Tú: ¡¿Quéeee?! –Escupí-

Jeff: Que malpensada –Se río-

Tú: No, es que…¡Idiota!

Jeff: Haha. Ya termina.

Me levante sin terminar. Fui a mi habitación, me lave los dientes y me duche.

*Toc toc*

Tú: ¿Qué? –Grite desde el baño-

Jeff: ¿Qué haces?

Tú: Algo que tú no, me estoy bañando.

Jeff:…

Tú: Haha –Me reí-

Jeff: Esperare a que salgas del baño para violarte.

Tú: Tranquilo , era una broma.

Jeff: Y para que sepas. ¡Si me baño! –Grito enojado-

Tú: Pues no se nota

Jeff: "Pues" no tengo casa. Solo me baño con la lluvia.

Tú: Pobre niñito. ¿Quién te dijo que debías matar a tus padres?

Jeff: Cállate, estoy bien así.

Tú: ¿Sin bañarte?

Jeff: Sí(?)

Tú: Que gran vida la tuya.

Jeff: Pues al menos no debo trabajar.

Tú: Yo gano dinero.

Jeff: Yo solo lo robo.

Tú: Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Jeff: Pues yo también, y tu libertad está limitada ya que hay cosas que no puedes hacer y yo sí.

Tú: ¿Cómo cual?

Jeff: Matar.

Tú: ¿Y para que querría yo matar a alguien?

Jeff: No lo sé.

Tú: Deja que me termine de bañar.

Jeff: Entre más rápido te bañes, más cerca está el momento en el que te violaré.

Tú: ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Por qué no te vas a matar a alguien?

Jeff: Me gusta molestarte.

Tú: …

Continué bañándome.  
Al terminar. Me enrolle en la toalla.

Tú: ¡Voy a salir! ¡Si intentas algo raro juro que seré yo la asesina!

Entonces me prepare para abrir la puerta…

Y seguía preparándome…

Y la abrí. El estaba justo frente a mí.

-Tomo mi brazo y lo atrajo hacía el, lo que obviamente hacía que yo estuviera más cerca de él-

Tú:Te matare, te matare, te matare -Repetí varias veces-

Jeff: ¿Tienes miedo?

Tú: ¡Claro que sí! ¡Deja de jugar!

Jeff: ¿Jugar?

Tú: Se que estás jugando.

Jeff: Como digas. –L-lamio mi mano(?)-

Tú: ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

Jeff: -Se río-

Tú: ¡Suéltame maldito pervertido!

Jeff: Te sucede esto por bañarte en mi presencia (?) –Se río-

Tú: Idiota

.

.

.

Me soltó.

Jeff: ¿De verdad creías que iba hacer algo? –Se comenzó a reír-

Tú: ¡Argh! ¡Sí idiota! –Me enoje-

Jeff: ¡Que idiota eres!

Tú: ¡Pues eres impredecible quien sabe de que eres capaz!

Jeff: En realidad sí iba a hacerlo, pero tienes algo que me dice "No, no debes", lo cual es raro. Debe ser porque eres una plana.

Tú: ¡No soy plana!

Jeff: Haha, como digas.

Tú: ¡Cállate tú no sabes!

Jeff: En comparación con otras, eres una tabla.

Tú: ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Qué le miras a las mujeres?!

Jeff: Pues sus pecho –Se río-

Tú: ¡Eres demasiado sincero!

Jeff: ¿Quieres que observe?

Tú: Eres…¡eres un raro!

Jeff: Hehehe.

Tú: Odio cuando se ríen así. –Lo empuje hacía la puerta- Sal de mi habitación que me quiero vestir –Lo saqué-

Jeff: -Desde el otro lado- Que aburrida.  
Tú: Ni deberías estar en mi casa. Solo te dejo porque me das miedo.

Me puse mi ropa, aun tenía el cabello mojado. Así que me lo sequé. Abrí la puerta y no estaba él. Quizás se fue.

Jeff: -Detrás de ti- Que bueno que hayas salido.

Tú:…

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Tú: ¿Qué haces detrás de mí y como te moviste tan rápido? –Me di la vuelta-

Jeff: Entre por tu ventana

Tú: ¿Me estabas espiando mientras me vestía?

Jeff: Sí. Por cierto, lindo sujetador color lila.

Tú: -Roja como tomate- Eres…eres lo peor.

Jeff: ¡Muchas gracias!

Tú: -Suspirar-

Jeff: ¿Quieres salir?

Tú: ¿Uh? ¿No deberías matar personas?

Jeff: Aun es de día, prefiero matar de noche.

Tú: ¿Y por qué quieres ir conmigo?

Jeff: ¡¿Tienes algún problema?!

Tú: No,no. Vamos.

Entonces…¿Salimos?

Jeff se puso la capucha y me dirigió al parque en el que me lo encontré.

Me subí al árbol y el también ya que había espacio para dos.

Tú: ¿Por qué aquí?

Jeff: Me gusta aquí, me hace sentir verdaderamente feliz.

Estuvimos silenciosos, fue incomodo ¿Por qué? El suele molestarme y hacer bromas, no se calla.

Tú: ¿Pasa algo?

Jeff: No, ¿Por qué?

Tú: Es que estas mirando el alrededor con una mirada tan triste a pesar de tener esa sonrisa.

Jeff: Um, es que este lugar…yo…

Tú: ¿Tú qué?

Jeff: No recuerdo bien…Pero creo que aquí pase varios momentos felices.

Tú: La verdad, me trae la sensación de haber estado aquí antes, me refiero…a cuando era menor.

Jeff: ¿No lo recuerdas?  
Tú: Yo…no recuerdo la mitad de mi adolescencia.

Jeff: Ah.

Tú: Oye…Tu tienes seguidores, ¿No?

Jeff: ¿A qué te refieres?

Tú: Eh leído sobre Nina y otros más…

Jeff: Ah. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Tú: Bueno, los que conozco visten como tú. ¿No hay alguno que tenga la misma ropa que tú con los mismos colores?

Jeff: No.

Tú: O…¿Alguno de cabello y ojos claros?

Jeff: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Tú: De nada. No importa. ¿Puedo hacer otra pregunta?

Jeff: ¿Qué pasa?

Tú: ¿Por qué no me has matado?

Jeff: ¿Quieres que te mate?  
Tú: No.

Jeff: Entonces ¿Por qué preguntas?

Tú: No sé, es raro, veras...tú, un asesino psicópata…¡Yo ya debería estar muerta!

Jeff: Ya te matare. Ten paciencia.

Tú: No es que quiera que me mates. Solo quiero sabes porque aun no lo has hecho.

Jeff: Te me haces familiar. Como si te hubiera visto antes. Quizás seas una anterior sobreviviente.

Tú: Lo recordaría.

Jeff: Pues entonces no sé.

Tú: Quizás suene raro, pero…

Jeff: ¿Pero qué?

Tú: Um. Nada, me paso una coincidencia.

Jeff: De todos modos dime.

Tú: Nah.

Jeff: Dime o te mato.

Tú: Esta bien, no te desesperes.

Jeff: Pues dime ya.

Tú: Ummm…Soñé con alguien con tu misma ropa, eso es todo.

Jeff: ¿Soñaste conmigo?

Tú: No, no eras tú. Era un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Lo contrario a ti.

Jeff: Yo era castaño de ojos azules, idiota.

Tú: ¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué…-

Jeff: ¿No te gusta mi aspecto? Porque la verdad, soy hermoso.

Tú: Te ves diferente a como te vi.

Jeff: Deje de ser a así a los 13.

Tú: ¿Por qué?

Jeff: Era horrible.

Tú: ¿Horrible?

Jeff: Sí.

Tú: Si que estás loco.

Jeff: Bueno, cuéntame más de tu sueño.

Tú: Ah, bueno. Estabas frente a mí, estábamos en este parque, solo que se veía bonito.

Jeff: Yo arruine este parque.

Tu: ¿Enserio?  
Jeff: Sí, después te digo, tu sigue contándome.

Tú: Bueno, eras como un amigo, ya que eras…cariñoso.

Jeff: Me has soñado como un idiota.

Tú: No.

Jeff: Sigue.

Tú: Bueno…Supongo que tenias 13. Hable con el anterior tú y, pues, no sabía que eras tú y entonces le pregunte, pero no alcanzo a responderme porque todo se puso "Loco". El parque se volvió como esta hoy. Pero con manchas de sangre

Jeff: ¿No le encuentras significado verdad?

Tú: No.

Jeff: Simplemente esto: Yo, cuando tenía 13, aun era así, pero recuerdo que me enoje con alguien en este parque y le hice sangrar, pero no lo mate. Fin.

Tú: Ah, ¿Y porque estaba yo ahí?

Jeff: No lo sé. Quizás estabas ahí cuando ocurrió.

Tú: No lo sé, como dije, no recuerdo.

Jeff: ¿Estás segura? Hasta yo logro recordar cosa viejas.

Tú: Intentare ver si tengo que ver con esto…

Jeff: ¿Y?

Tú: No recuerdo absolutamente nada, pero si se que estuve aquí antes. No solo una vez, si no muchas.

Jeff: *Suspiro* Recuerdo que tenía una amiga. Siempre veníamos aquí. Era como una hermana.

Tú: Um, ¿Cómo era?

Jeff: Bajita, cabello rojo…No se mas.

Tú: Ah.

Jeff: ¿De casualidad no serás teñida?

Tú: En realidad sí.

Jeff: ¿Tu cabello es pelirrojo?

Tú: Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso crees que soy yo tú amiga?

Jeff: Puede ser.

Tú: No te hubiera olvidado, además hay muchas pelirrojas.

Jeff: Ninguna tiene la sensación de haber estado aquí antes.

Tú:…Ni creas que soy ella. Te recordaría  
Jeff: Borraste la mitad de tus recuerdos, no me recordarías. Pero bueno…

Quedo otra vez un silencio incomodo.

Me puse a pensar. Quedamos todo el día allí, el decía que sí, yo decía Imposible.

¡Pero lo es! ¡Es imposible que yo lo haya conocido! Si lo conociera, no lo hubiera olvidado.

O puede que…ese sueño, realmente si sea un fragmento de mi pasado.

Hay 9 de 10 posibilidades de que sí.


End file.
